fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Kaby Melon
|english voice = Dave Trosko |image gallery=yes }} Kaby Melon (カービィ・メロン Kābi Meron) is the son of Zekua Melon. Appearance Kaby is a relatively tall and aged man with peach skin, gray hair and a distinctive, small mustache above his lip which has a darker gray color than his hair. He always keeps his eyes closed. Kaby wears a tattered green suit with a red tie. Personality Kaby is a kind man who loved his father very much. He was willing to pay Team Natsu 2,000,000 just to have the book in which his father wrote be destroyed and his name be cleaned, despite the fact that he was extremely poor. History 31 years ago when Zekua Melon came home after 3 years away from the home. Kaby began to question his father about where he had been, but as soon as his father came into the house Zekua promptly cut his own writing hand off with an axe vowing to never write again. He was soon taken to the hospital and treated, and Kaby scolded his father for writing such a trashy story for the Duke. Zekua agrees but he states that the pay was good. This angers Kaby who turns his back on his father for supposedly throwing away his pride as a writer. Not long after, Zekua committed suicide, and Kaby hated him even after his death. He eventually began to regret his actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 6-11 Synopsis Daybreak arc Kaby first appeared when Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy arrived at his house, he instructed them to go around back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 7 Once they made it inside Kaby told them their job was to infiltrate the Everlue Mansion, find the one and only copy of a book called Daybreak, and incinerate it, and tells Natsu and Lucy that he raised the jobs reward from 200,000 Jewels to 2,000,000 Jewels, much to their surprise. He stated that it was because he couldn't forgive the book's existence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 10-12 Once Natsu and the others left his wife questioned if he really should give them the job because security around the mansion is sure to have been tightened. He says that he understands that, but that book must be destroyed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 13-14 Once Team Natsu brings it back before him, Kaby Melon is shocked to find out they haven't destroyed it yet. Lucy realizes he is Kemu Zaleon's son, and that he only wanted to protect his father's pride by destroying a book that was so poorly written. He then began to explain to them what happened 31 years ago when his father returned. Kaby however came to regret his actions and wishes to destroy the book to make amends to his father.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 3-11 Before he can do so however, the Magic in the book activates and the words on the title begin to rearrange themselves into the word "Dear Kaby". Lucy explains that that Zekua, under the pen name Kemu Zaleon, cast a spell on the book that shuffled the words and that he quit being a writer not because he wrote the worst book of his career. But rather the best book he ever made, one specifically for his son, Kaby. Realizing what Zekua's last words ("You were always on my mind") meant, Kaby breaks down in tears and thanks the trio for bringing the book to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 11-16 Later on, Kaby returned to his true home, a small house in the middle of a forest, reading DEAR KABY. He had borrowed the mansion from a friend so that he would make himself look big in order for the guilds to take the job more seriously.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Page 19 Fighting Festival arc During the Fantasia parade, Kaby is seen along with his wife enjoying the parade.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Battles & Events *DAYBREAK's Revelation References Category:Characters Category:Male